Our Moment, Our Chance
by doesn'tKILLyouSTRONGER
Summary: Tris Prior is working full time at the Café down the road, struggling to keep afloat with her bills and escaping her ex Peter. Tobias Eaton is a successful business man at Eaton Corporation with a dark past. He first meets Tris at his local Café and did not expect one girl to change his life. "Our pasts are our pasts Tris and it's important that we keep them just that".
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** So hey everyone! It has been a very long time since I've posted a new story/updated some of my older ones. It's all very exciting right now as this is my first Divergent fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. As for my other stories, I'm currently putting them on a small break because I feel that what I'm currently writing for them isn't my best work and I don't want you guys getting terrible quality work. I hope you understand my reasoning behind not updating those stories however I will be putting my time into this story if you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respectful owners!**

* * *

_The heels of my leather boots clicked on the pavement as I walked along the bustling streets of New York streets. Inches of snow lined the surrounding roads, with not a single space left untouched or undefined. It seemed to be a typical Friday morning in a day of the life of Tris Prior – boring and in other words, safe. _

I continued my trek to the mainstream Café_, Dauntless Delights,_ owned by none other than the famous Tori. I'm still forever grateful to score a job at such an established Café, run by such a kind-hearted and welcoming person. Tori had reached out to me when I was in a time of need and direction – in other words, she helped me put the rest of my life on track within such a small time frame.

As I step through the entrance way of the Café, I am greeted with a complimentary warm beverage and the welcoming smile from Tori. My skin tingles from the significant increase in temperature as I walk past the heaters. Ironically, my favourite part of working at Dauntless Delights is the early morning starts, accompanied by all the mouth-watering aromas which ignite my tastebuds.

I follow Tori through the mazes of tables and chairs located inconveniently in our incoming path. Whoever was stuck on the closing shift last night obviously decided to not return the furniture to its original placement.

"Morning Tori, how's it going?" I ask, whilst skilfully tying up my black apron.

Tori follows suit with her apron before replying, "Morning Tris, I'm pretty good I suppose. I'm just exhausted from all these early morning starts and sleep deprivation. My niece has definitely been putting up a fight after moving in with Bud and I."

"If it helps Tori, Christina and I would be able to handle next week's early morning starts so you can catch up on some sleep."

"No, No, Tris it's fine. Besides it's only for a few more weeks until Bud's sister can get the nursery in her house finished and ready for Sarah." Tori pats my shoulder with a grin, before balancing the cash registers.

I then continue with setting up the Café before opening in a couple of hours. My muscles strain as I move the heavy, wooden tables back to their positions against walls and the matching chairs in their positioning under the tables. As I'm running hot water to scrub tables, I curiously look to the antique wall clock behind me and see that half an hour has already passed. I glance to the kitchen and see that there are still no apparent signs of Christina showing up for work. Unsurprisingly, she manages to be late for another shift once again.

"Morning everyone!" Christina says in an overly excited tone. No one should be that excited so early in the morning, let alone Christina herself. I'm guessing her and Will did the deed last night.

"Morning Chris, how was it?"

"What do you-" Realisation hits Christina profoundly, "Tris Prior!" I wince as I'm repeatedly hit with a rolling pin, courtesy of an angry and embarrassed Christina.

"So that's why you're so happy and _late_ this morning." Tori adds, whilst making her way over to the counter. She throws an apron at Christina before heading over to the entrance and flipping the Open/Closed sign over.

Christina waves us all off as she stations at the counter, preparing to take orders for the day. I do a quick sweep of the kitchen, checking all the oven timers and icing the last of the cakes before joining her at the counter. Both our fingers are crossed for an easy work day, but I guess we'll just have to leave it up to fate. The bell soon rings, alerting us of our first two customers of the day – who just so happen to be young, attractive businessmen. They look to be in their early 20s, yet it's always impossible to tell these days. I never usually take notice of our customers, however one in particular captured my attention.

He seemed to be on the tall side: with a broad, muscular build; dark brown hair and the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen. Based on the quality of the suit he is wearing; he definitely seems to be on the wealthier side. Yet I didn't realise how long I had been staring until Christina hit me on the arm, rather hard I might add. Within an instance blood rushed to my cheeks and in return, I hit Christina just as hard on her arm.

Christina bent down to my height and whispered in my ear, "Looks like Trissy has a crush."

I turned to her with a sigh, "Shut up _Chrissie_."

"Hottie boy on his way over, he's all yours Tris." Christina whispers, before quickly pretending to have to get something from the back kitchen. I give her a sharp look before turning to the front and straightening out my uniform.

Just as I'm about to serve _"Hottie"_ I see a man I thought I'd never see again for a long time. I release a groan and pleadingly look around for Christina, who luckily returns just in time. She shares a quick word with Tori, who then comes over to stand with me in case my ex decides to start any trouble.

"Can I help you _Peter_?" I ask monotonously. I was still yet to have my morning coffee, so I really hoped that he didn't start a scene in the middle of the Café…

Peter leans over the counter with a menacing look in his eye. I let out a sigh before looking at Tori with a tired expression and heading out the back to compose myself.

"Tris you fucking whore, get back here right now. We need to talk!" Peter yells at my retreating figure.

I immediately stiffen at his harsh words and turn back to the front. Anger flares within me and once again I'm taking Peter's bait – falling victim to the abuse. I hear Christina and Tori threatening him to leave, yet I know that the only way to get rid of him is if I do it myself.

"Peter what _do_ we have to talk about? Last time I checked you were the _man whore_ who _cheated_ on me and _fucked my friend_ Lauren. You have no right to come see me, let alone confront me at work. If you don't move your ass within the next ten seconds, I _will __happily_ call the police and get you escorted out of this premises myself. Face the facts Peter, I am much happier without you so don't you think it's time for you to move on?"

Once those words leave my mouth, I instantly feel a great deal of regret. Peter definitely has a short temper and it seems the rest of the coffee shop will be lucky enough to witness his colorful behavior. I glance back worriedly at Christina and then to Tori who is already beginning to dial the police to get Peter escorted out.

"You do not get to speak to me like that Tris, you little bitch. I'm going to make you regret ever meeting me, such a pity." Peter spits out every word. He's like balloon that has been blown up too far and is ready to burst at the slightest touch.

"Excuse me Sir, but may I remind you that this is a public place. It is clear that this young woman does not want you here and it is clear that you are being a nuisance to the public." An unfamiliar voice says in a quiet, yet threatening tone.

I glance up from my cowering spot behind the counter with Christina and into the eyes of what seems to be my saviour. I feel Christina tap me and whisper, "Looks like it's Hottie to the rescue Tris."

"Whatever Tris, you've been warned. I can promise you right here that this isn't the last time you'll see of me. Next time I won't be so lenient." Peter threatens before storming out of the Café.

I stand up in my position now and give myself a small moment to compose before serving customers again. His final words are still echoing in my mind, _"Next time I won't be so lenient"_

"Hey, what can I get you?" I ask the next customer, not realizing who that customer happens to be.

"I'll have two espressos please and two slices of your Dauntless cake, thanks."

I type in his order onto the system before telling him how much his order has come to. Our hands gently brush together as I hand him his membership card.

"I don't think I've seen you working here before. But hey, based on that show you put on over there, I think it's safe to assume that the asshole was your ex."

"I could say the same for you as well but yeah, I started working here two weeks ago."

"Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Four and my friend over there is Zeke." He glances over his shoulder to his left and I see the guy he is talking about standing with Tori.

"Nice to meet you Four, I'm Tris. Don't worry about paying for today and your order should be ready in a few minutes." I smile at him before assisting Christina with the next order.

"Order for Four." I call out.

"Here's your order of two espressos and two slices of Dauntless cake." I give him a soft smile, before handing him a paper bag and cup holder.

"Thanks," he says as he collects the order from my hands. "I hope to see you again Tris."

"You too Four." I give him a small wave as he and his friend Zeke walk out.

"He's pretty hot Tris and totally into you." I glance and see Christina standing next to me.

"He is not into me Christina… I mean look at all the other girls in here and then look at me. I'm not pretty and I'm not ugly… I'm just plain old Tris."

"Tris please, you're pretty and you know it, so I don't want to hear another word from you saying otherwise. Oh and I forgot to tell you, we're meeting up with Will tonight at the club and you have no say in it whatsoever. After our shifts we can go to my place and get ready!" Christina squeals whilst I lightly bang my head against the counter.

"Am I really that bad Tris?" Christina says teasingly with her hand over her heart.

"You sure are _Chrissie_."

Looks like it's definitely going to be a _very_ long day, so much for a relaxing Friday night and simple weekend…

* * *

**Author's Note:**** So this is the end of Chapter one and I'm interested to see all your thoughts on this story. I have quite a lot of ideas as to where to take this story however I'm always open to hearing what you guys all have to say as you are the ones reading it. The next chapter will most likely be in Tobias' POV and you will hopefully hear more of his background story.**

**_-Madi._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for such a long update period however school struck again and I was/ still am buried in assignments and exams to worry about. I hope you enjoy this update and I can't thank you all enough for your continuing support. I mean seriously guys we're already at 13 reviews! Enjoy this chapter and leave me a review knowing what you liked and didn't like about this chapter. I'm also sorry if I didn't get time to reply to your review but please know that I appreciate each and every review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Tris' POV:**

_"Am I really that bad Tris?" Christina says teasingly with her hand over her heart._

_"You sure are Chrissie."_

_Looks like it's definitely going to be a very long day, so much for a relaxing Friday night and simple weekend…_

Unfortunately, everyone group outing is seen as an immediate opportunity for Christina to take me on a shopping trip. Here is thing you ought to know about me, I hate shopping, full stop. So as you can imagine, shopping with Christina has only ever fuelled my ongoing passion. Shopping trips generally consist of me begging for mercy after 6 hours of torturous searching through clothing racks and trying on clothes that I know I'll never buy, let alone wear.

"On another thought, scratch the idea of going to my place. You, my dear, are in a desperate wardrobe upgrade." Christina states pointedly. She pats my back before serving the next, awaiting customer.

**-Page Break-**

After yet another exhausting day of work at the Café all I feel like doing is returning home, to my apartment and sleeping. Christina on the other hand is determined to make my life into a living hell; her opinion will most definitely vary on that thought.

By the time we pull into the shopping centre parking lot, my heart is pounding against my chest. I release a sigh of relief as the car is finally put to a stop. This "eventful" driving experience has all but left me wondering how Christina passed her driving test. Though I do recall her telling me that after her 4th attempt at the test, they gave her a license based on pity, not ability.

"Earth to Tris, we need to get a move on it if we want to make it back to my apartment on time. Besides if my watch is serving me right, we only have four hours remaining to shop. Oh and just for the record _Trissy_, my driving is not _that_ bad." Christina states simply, before climbing out of her car seat and shutting the door.

"What do you mean we 'only have four hours remaining', we are simply going into this shopping centre and finding _one_ outfit and then getting out. That leaves you no time to hang around and get distracted Christina. We are here for one outfit and one outfit only." I reply, looking into Christina's eyes in a warning matter.

"Fine…"

We step into the shopping center and I can tell that Christina is immediately in "her zone". Within seconds I'm being dragged to some of Christina's favorite stores with clothes being thrown at me left right and cent re, all of which aren't fitting for my dress sense. Whilst we're looking through the clothing racks of Forever New I do however spot a dress that immediately catches my eye, a black laced mini dress which is ideal for tonight. I turn to see Christina behind me and looking at the same dress with a knowing smile.

"I think we've found your dress Tris! Now hurry and put it on so I can find you some matching heels and accessories." Christina takes the dress off the rack, practically throwing it at me in urgency.

I release a sigh as I trudge my way to the dressing rooms located at the back of the store. Once I finally zip the dress up, I glance at my reflection in the mirror out of pure curiosity and not vanity. I suppose I've never looked at myself in the mirror, properly for quite some time. My eyes travel the length of the mirror taking in my appearance with the dress, which just so happens to fit my figure perfectly, giving the illusion of curves even with my 'boyish' figure.

"Tris is everything alright in there? I've got you some shoes and a few accessories to try on with your outfit." Christina patiently asks.

"Yeah, I'm in the last dressing room." I reply as I wait for her to come into the dressing room.

"Now I think these shoes-"Christina lets out a gasp at my reflection in the mirror, "That dress looks like its fucking made for you Tris. Gosh I couldn't have chosen something better myself."

I release a laugh at Chris' reaction to my dress and happily accept the heels that will partner with the dress. They're just a simple pair of heels that are high enough to complete the dramatic flair and effect of the dress, yet small enough for me to still be able to walk and dance in. They are the perfect sized heel for someone as clumsy as I am… I then take the matching silver accessories and clutch with a grin, now I'm out of the way all the attention will be cast onto Christina whilst she looks for a dress.

**-Page Break-**

After purchasing my dress, it took another two excruciating hours of searching through clothing stores to find Christina's _perfect_ dress for tonight. I have to admit though; the dress she has chosen is completely stunning for her personality and figure. Apparently we both decided to go with the whole little black dress scheme for tonight, considering both our dresses are black and very form fitting.

"Okay Tris, mission get ready for tonight has now commenced. I need you to first hop into the bath whilst I go and quickly shower in the guest bedroom and then set up the hair station. You have 10 minutes otherwise I will drag you out of that bath tub myself." Christina explains, much like a drill sergeant in my opinion.

"Sir, yes sir!" I reply in a teasing manner whilst dodging Christina's oncoming arm.

"What are you waiting for Prior?" Christina replies, in attempt to still her laughter.

**-Page Break- (I'm not going to describe Tris having a bath, or anyone in that matter…)**

Just as I'm stepping out of the comfort and warmth of my bath I hear an intense pounding on the door. "Tris you have 5 seconds to be out of that shower before I come in and drag you out myself."

Any normal person would assume that Christina was only joking; however from personal experience I can _assure _you that she's being _completely _and_ utterly _serious. With a deep sigh, I wrap my black silk robe loosely around my figure and toss my hair into a towel to dry. As I duck into the bedroom to resume with getting ready for tonight, it seems that Christina is just finishing up with setting up the make-up vanity and warming up the straightener. Once Christina notices my presence she indicates for me to sit down in one of her black, plush chairs which are aligned perfectly with the vanity and mirror.

"So I'm thinking for your hair to just to keep it simple yet sexy with loose curls and a half up do. Then with your make up, I want to make your eyes really stand out so definitely Smokey eyes." I learnt a while ago that it is honestly just best to let Christina do what she pleases in terms of hair and make-up.

"Alright Christina I think I trust you to not make me look like some sleazy stripper." Christina seems to laughs off my above statement; however I swiftly meet her eyes in the mirror and give her a knowing look as a formality to reinstate my words.

**-Page Break-**

After three excessive and grueling hours later, Christina has finally completed my look for tonight and is now in return preparing for herself.

"Uh Chris, what time are we _supposed_ to be meeting Will for tonight?" I say, holding up my phone to emphasize the time.

"Shit! Tris we're _already_ 20 minutes late." Before I can simply utter a single word, Christina grabs my hand and the next thing I know we're running down flights of stairs in our heels, looking like a couple of crazy people.

"Gee thanks for warning me Chris." I state once we're finally sitting in a cab and I'm finally able to catch my breath.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad… Besides, you only fell over a _few _times, and it's not like anyone got _seriously_ injured." Christina smiles at me momentarily to which I jokingly smack her on the back of the head in reply to.

"I believe this is your stop?" The cab driver glances back at the two of us with a small chuckle.

As I am paying for the cab driver, Christina steps into line for the club. I make sure to give the driver a generous tip considering the fact he had to put up with an insane Christina for nearly half an hour. By the time I've finished paying and am able to spot Chris amongst the crowds of people, we are nearly at the front of the line.

"Did you text Will to let him know that we're finally here and mostly alive?"

"Mostly?"

"Yeah well, I'm almost positive that my feet are just about ready to drop off from being in these shoes." I reply grimly as I glance at my blistering feet.

"Very funny and yes I did, he's sitting at the bar with the rest of the guys."

"The _guys_? Christina you never mentioned anyone else to me, let along other guys… Wait! This isn't some plan to set me up is it Chris? You know how this always ends up."

"I didn't? Sorry must have slipped my mind." Christina shrugs her shoulders at me before holding up her ID card. I frown at her before doing the same with my own. As I hold up my ID card, the Bouncer looks at me questionably before letting us through. I generally get that a lot considering I have the frame of a 12 year old and not a lot going on in terms of "curves" and my cup size.

As we walk through the crowds of people lining the dance floor, I struggle to keep steady as we're roughly knocked and shoved about. Luckily Christina soon recognises Will so we're quickly heading into his direction. They greet each other with a deep, lingering kiss to which I'm not exactly sure how to react to. I decide to just awkwardly stand to the side as they finish their greeting.

Chris seems to then notice my discomfort and indicates for me to step forward to meet the infamous Will.

"Tris this is Will, my boyfriend and Will this is Tris, my amazing best friend." I nod at him in greeting before he then begins introducing us to all his mates and their dates.

"Those two lovers to your right are Zeke and Shauna. Next to them is Zeke's younger brother, Uriah and his girlfriend Marlene, then there is also Four in the corner and may I just add that he is indeed single."

Will winks at me and I can't help but blush at that last statement. However at the mention of Four and Zeke I can't help wonder if it could be coffee shop Four and Zeke, I mean seriously, what are the odds of another person being called Four who just happens to live within the same area? My theory is indeed correct as I'm once again lost in the familiar, deep set of dark blue eyes.

"Well fancy seeing you two ladies again, especially you Tris. Did you know that Four over here wouldn't stop talking about you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: So this is the rewrite of Chapter 4 to which is now chapter 3. (I know that probably sounds really confusing) For those who have read the original story, you will see that I have briefly changed certain aspects of the storyline just to make sure it's a lot more realistic and staged properly. On another note, thank you all for every review, follow and favorite. Without your support, this story would not been as successful as it is now.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners…**_

_"Well fancy seeing you two ladies again, especially you Tris. Did you know that Four over here wouldn't stop talking about you?"_

As soon as those words are uttered, I feel the familiar burning sensation of heat rushing to my cheeks. After my moment of embarrassment I can't help but look to see if Four is affected the same way, yet I am met with the same stoic expression prior to Zeke's comment.

Christina and I each take a seat on a stool next to the rest of the group, where a general conversation resumes between us all. During the course of the conversation I found some interesting facts about some of the members of the group. Turns out Shauna and Zeke have been friends since birth and that they've been dating since High School. On the other hand Uriah and Marlene have only recently gotten the guts to go ask each other out and have been dating for roughly a year now. Part of me is immensely interested in Four's dating life. I mean seriously, for someone who looks as handsome as Four, there has got to be quite a story to tell about his past relationships.

An awkward moment drops between us all and it's in these situations that I'm very thankful to have Christina. As the next song begins playing she immediately jumps up and drags us all into the small designated space for dancing. For the next hour or so, we continue dancing until we are all breathless and thirsty, to which for some unknown reason I get nominated to collect the drinks from the bar.

Whilst my friends are heading over to their new seats, I head over to the hustling bar and quietly recount my long order. The guy looks at me questionably first before a sense of realisation overcomes as he looks to his left and spots my friends behind me. With a quick smile I pay for the drinks, I begin the careful trek back to our table. Just as I'm walking through the swarms of people I hear a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"Wow _Beatrice_, I didn't expect to see you for a very long time at least. You either don't take my threat seriously or you're secretly hoping to get back with me. I'd like to think of the latter option, don't you _Beatrice_?" Peter states carefully, eyeing my chosen outfit for the night. I immediately shiver at his unwelcoming attention and look around helplessly.

As I attempt to slowly move away from Peter, I collide into what feels to be a brick wall. Never mind, that's just Drew… I can recall him being one of Peter's lackeys. Within a matter of seconds they have me cornered and surrounded. _Wow nice one Tris you've officially gotten yourself trapped, with a bunch of brainless idiots with not the slightest good intentions._

"What did I tell you Drew, she's just a hopeless Stiff. Now where were we…? You see Tris you hurt me when you suddenly broke up with me. Just a shitty letter and you were gone. Now I think that you need to pay for what you've done to me, an eye for an eye I suppose."

I attempt to hold my tongue whilst I clench my fists tightly, "You _cheated_ on me Peter and therefore you brought this upon yourself. Now let enjoy my night and get as far as way possible from you. Don't make me get a restraining order Peter."

As I finish my little rant I attempt to quickly shove his lackey Drew away from and make a break for it. However just as I'm about to run, I feel rough hands enclosing on my arms dragging me back to my recent position.

"Let's make a deal Tris, you either come with me now and I might not hurt your friends or we can do this the hard way where I take you by force and your friend's then pay for your stupidity. It's all your choice _Trissy_."

After moments of struggling, Peter eventually comes up with a subtle conclusion. "Okay Derek she has clearly made her choice. Signal Eric to pull the van out back whilst I deal with Tris over here."

At his words I strike him during his vulnerability and misconception, getting one punch to his neck before I am knocked to the ground myself. I hiss at the sudden contact with the solid floor which sends pain circulating and shooting through my entire body. I feel a warm liquid trickling down my neck and it doesn't take a genius to realise the fact that it is blood. My vision eventually wavers and I'm sure that by now the rest of the club would have surely realised the events that have taken place this very night.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Tris?" A deep voice loudly interrupts.

"The business between my dearest Tris and I is private, now I think that it is in her best interest that her and I leave immediately. We wouldn't want _any more_ trouble now, would we?" Peter replies bittersweet, reaching out to my crumpled figure.

"And I'm sure Tris would just _love _to go with you considering she is flinching from your touch and is obviously in discomfort with your presence." Four replies sarcastically, in a quiet yet deadly demeanour. Had I have been in Peter's shoes, I would have been shaking madly now.

"Whatever "Big Guy", I'm taking Tris with me with or without your verdict. Now be a dear and open that back door for me, would you?" Peter replies menacingly and tauntingly.

I then feel my body being lifted and held lightly against a solid frame. Without any realisation I begin to painstakingly struggle against this new contact before eventually coming to the conclusion that this person does not want to hurt me.

"Tris calm down; it's just me and Christina." Wills voice states reassuringly as he carries me to an awaiting paramedic.

"Wait! What about Four? Please tell me he's alright too." I reply alarmingly. _What if Four got injured trying to protect my stupid ass? _

"I'm sure that he's alright Tris," Will replies with a soft laugh. "Just listen to what the paramedics say and we'll all come to visit you later."

Still unconvinced, I gingerly pull my body up into a sitting position. "I refuse to co-operate until I see that Four and everyone else is fine." I state, much like the manner of a three year old.

"Tris you need to lie back down. Like Will said, everyone including _Four_ will visit you tomorrow morning. For now though, you just need to rest." Christina says, stepping forward to gently push me back down.

"Sleep now Tris…"

**-Page Break-**

I awake to an unfamiliar location filled with simplicity. Walls lined with white paint, paired with white furnishings and a long bed. Intense light streams throughs the windows making it difficult for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. _Where am I? _Without any significant memory of the events from the night before, I sit up swiftly in my spot igniting a series of painful jabs in my head and upper body. As I then look to my right I see a vase filled with carnations, my favourites. After my moment of curiosity and uncertainty, I drowsily lean back on my bed.

A loud cough interrupts my relaxing with a voice soon following, "Miss Prior I'm very sorry to interrupt you however I need to do some routine checks."

I glance up to see the young, timid nurse smiling at me. "I-t's f-fi-ne" I reply, my throat dry and croaky. The nurse then reaches out to hand me a glass of water to which I gladly accept.

After the usual routine checks, medication dosages, questions and queries, I am eventually deemed well enough to receive visitors, who have apparently been waiting for quite some time.

"Tris Prior, I was so worried about you! What if you had gotten severely injured? That's the last time I ever let you leave my sight." Christina almost yells as she enters the room. I stifle a laugh before I'm brought into a bone crushing hug.

"Chris I'm fine really, I just lost a bit of blood and have a few bruises here and there. It's nothing really…" I state, indicating to the bruises I have scattered along my entire body.

"We're just all glad you're okay Tris." Shauna adds. The rest of the group nods in indication to Shauna's words and each give Tris their respective greetings. During the group interaction I can't help but think that Four is holding back in comparison to the rest of the group. I brush away those thoughts and plaster on a fake smile for the sake of keeping everyone else happy.

"Well I think we should give you a bit more rest before you're able to be discharged this afternoon. I'll go set up a bed in my apartment for you too Tris." Christina finishes as she steps towards me to give me a final hug, much like a concerned sister or mother.

As the rest of the group files through the door I wait for the last person that hangs back, letting everyone else go before him. "Four." I state softly as I await his reaction. He either has incredibly bad hearing or is just choosing to ignore my calls. "Four, stop." I say again, much louder than my earlier call.

"Yes _Tris_?" He replies, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Never mind then…"

He seems to contemplate his decision before releasing a sigh and turning to meet my hurt gaze. Ignoring his presence, I then turn to face the plain wall hoping that he'll leave within the next few minutes. Unfortunately things don't entirely go to plan when I hear the scraping of a hospital chair.

"What's up Tris?" Four asks as he straddles the uncomfortable hospital chair.

"Don't worry Four, you clearly would rather be anywhere else but here."

"Look I'm sorry Tris… How do you expect me to react? I'd much rather see you in a better state than this. You never deserved this in the first place and then I acted idiotically and placed an even bigger target on your back." He replies in complete frustration.

"I had no clue you felt that way Four, I'm really sorry. Besides, I should be thanking you more than anything." I look up to meet his cautious gaze with a soft smile.

"It was nothing Tris, besides I wasn't just going to stand there while you were being beaten by two grown men."

"Yeah well maybe they wouldn't have targeted me if I wasn't so defenceless and weak." I brush my messy hair with a sigh. I've always been seen as an easy target; in fact they even called me a 'Stiff' back in high school.

"Tris that clearly wasn't a fair fight. There's no need to get so upset over something you can't control." Four replied in frustration.

"Besides, I should probably leave you to rest now. You took quite a beating Tris." He states simply.

"Wait Four, will you at least stay with me until I go to sleep? I don't want to be left alone right now…" I ask whilst blushing slightly.

"Fine… Just until you go to sleep then Tris." He replies with a smile, an actual smile instead of his usual smirk or glare.

**-Page Break-**

_"Don't be afraid if things seem difficult in the beginning. That's only the initial impression. The important thing is not to retreat; you have to master yourself."_  
_-Olga Korbut_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: My deepest and most sincere apologies for such a long update time! I find it ironic now that I actually managed to update when I'm in the midst of a whole week of Exams and final assessments being handed in for the year. Yep that's right… In fact this is the first bit of free time I've had so far, considering I've had about 4 exams already and 2 assessments handed in during the course of these two days. Anyways, as you can see this is the complete opposite of what I originally planned prior to my massive rewrite. On that note, things will progress much like the original however I also wanted to throw in the small moments such as these, which are shared between Four and Tris. Once again, thank you all for your amazing support and I'm also proud to announce that we are nearly at 70 reviews and over 100 follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners. **

**Previously…**

_"__Besides, I should probably leave you to rest now. You took quite a beating Tris." He states simply._

_"__Wait Four, will you at least stay with me until I go to sleep? I don't want to be left alone right now…" I ask whilst blushing slightly._

_"__Fine… Just until you go to sleep then Tris." He replies with a smile, an actual smile instead of his usual smirk or glare._

_"Don't be afraid if things seem difficult in the beginning. That's only the initial impression. The important thing is not to retreat; you have to master yourself."_  
_-Olga Korbut _

Struggling to push my small body up into a sitting position, I take a long, intense glance amongst the course of the small room. It seems that the medication has finally kicked in, considering the fact I can now move my whole body without the menacing rush of pain. Releasing a questionable groan, I contemplate as to what I could do for some kind of entertainment.

So far all I've come up with is: annoying the nurses with the 'Call for Help' button and watching some cheesy soap opera on the ancient hospital television. Both of which don't seem all that appealing if I was to be honest. I then decide to just settle on the T.V option, despite the unknown location of the 'mysterious' remote.

I'm taken out of my moment of boredom and desperation by a soft knocking at the door, alerting me of someone's presence. I presume it to be Christina, considering the fact she is forcing me to stay with her until I 'recover'. Looking to the door, I can't help but release a surprised gasp at the figure standing in the door frame.

"Four? I thought you left…" I state, whilst motioning for him to take a seat beside my bed.

"I did, but then I kind of got roped into driving you to Christina's place. She went shopping to buy a few supplies for the guest bedroom." He replies simply.

"Oh- Uh, I'm sorry that you were forced to help me… I'm sure you've got stuff to do besides helping me. I can always wait for Christina to pick me up." My smile falters at his statement. He's not actually here by _choice_.

"It's not like that Tris… If I didn't want to come here, I wouldn't have. It's as simple as that."

An awkward silence drops between the two of us, so I decide to just lie back down against the uncomfortable mattress and itchy blankets. "Do you know when the doctor will be here to inform me of my release?" I murmur exhaustively, despite the fact I had slept for hours beforehand.

"I can go check if you'd like, but I think I overheard the Doctor talking about a few X-Rays for your left wrist and ankle." Four replies as he reaches over my bed to press the assistance button.

"Thanks." I mutter.

Moments later a nurse pops her head in the room with a look of slight annoyance. "Yes Miss Prior?"

"We'd just like an inquiry on Tris' release, and may I just add that I was the only who called for you, _not_ Tris." Four states.

Releasing an annoyed sigh, the nurse walks out of the room for a moment, before returning with a board with a few notes about my condition. After taking a moment to read over the notes, she then looks up at me.

"Based on what your doctor said, there is still a couple of tests and X-Rays to be finalized, however I will go and get Dr Rodger now. You should be released in about one hour if those tests all go to plan." The nurse replies, before releasing a small laugh at my reaction.

After the nurse departs the room, I finally release my frustration by banging my head against the bed, completely forgetting about my current state. On the other hand, Four casually plops down on a chair as he surfs through the limited channels the hospital actually supplies their patients with. In a calmer manner though, I recline back into my bed as I impatiently wait for my doctor to arrive.

"You do realize that the TV is meant for the _patient_, right?" I state, boredom saturating my tone.

"Not when you're the patient." Four replies almost teasingly, which is quite unusual for him at least.

"Ah, Miss Beatrice Prior I assume?" The Doctor questions with authority, before looking up from his clipboard. "Before I am able to authorise your release, I'd just like to run some final checks on the condition of your left wrist and both ankles. Based off the different accounts of the night, your were knocked quite brutally onto the concrete flooring. Whilst the injuries sustained might simply be a twisted ankle or bruising, it is in your best interest that these tests are to be run." The doctors finishes, looking at me with a knowing smile.

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" I mumble, much like a child whilst glancing between the stern expressions of Four and my doctor.

"Tris if you don't comply with the doctor's orders, I'll bring Christina in and she can handle you." Four states warningly to me.

"Fine… Just please get it over and done with."

"Okay, first I'll take a look at your wrist."

**-Page Break-**

Well needless to say, Four wasn't lying when he originally warned me of Christina's wrath. Apparently I had been seconds away from being restrained by nurses and just to add onto that drama, Four just so happened to call Christina alerting her of my "_unnecessary_" resistance.

After the repetitive and excruciating lectures from Christina, I decided to finally comply with the Doctor's orders and was eventually on the road to leaving the hell hole. Hopefully I won't be coming back for a very _long _time.

**-Page Break-**

After being released only moments ago, I was finding it incredibly hard to contain my excitement and happiness. I was cleared with miniscule injuries and then ordered to have a couple of weeks of rest, to recover mentally and physically of course. On that note, my happiness did tend to subside, considering I would be now trapped in the dangerous hands of Christina. Who knows what could happen to me under her supervision?

Stepping through the hospital entrance, I felt a persistent lingering set of eyes. As I glanced to my left to see what the major fuss was about, I looked up uncomfortably to meet Four's undeniable gaze which sent waves of shivers down my side. It was something about his intense gaze which made me feel like a complete hot mess. Sweaty palms and legs like jelly weren't entirely the end of it either.

"What?" I ask in complete aspiration.

"Don't 'what' me, Tris." He replies gruffly.

"You can't seriously be mad at me Four… It was just one little mistake."

"One little mistake Tris? They were almost at the point of bringing in additional nurses just so they could take a look at your wrist. Stop being so reckless and careless with your life Tis, did you ever think that maybe one day you won't be so lucky and you won't dodge that final bullet? _Be careful Tris…_"'

"I'm not a child Four, and I'd really appreciate it if you stopped treating me like it. I'm a fully grown woman; therefore what I do now is up to me." After one final glance at Four, my stubborn and careless side pushes through. Pain or no pain, there was no way that I'd just shove aside my dignity so I could endure an hour car ride with _him_.

"Where do you think you're going Tris?"

"Home."

"Just get in the car Tris…"

"I'd rather go shopping with Christina, than get into that car with you." I reply in annoyance.

"Well unfortunately for you, I didn't give you a choice Tris."

"Why can't you just let me be _Four_?" Brushing my hair back I release a sigh before walking in the direction of a bus stop.

As I'm walking to the nearest bus stop it seems that the weather is only turning for a worse. Muttering a few curses, I can only hope that it won't snow. Tightening my thin cardigan around my tiny frame, I decide to take a quick glance behind only to see Four trailing slowly behind me in his car.

"I'm being serious now Tris, just get in and quit being stubborn." He say, before pulling the passenger door open and indicating for me to hop inside.

"How many times do I need to remind you Four? I am a very _capable _adult."

"Okay Tris, I didn't want to have to resort to this but you left me no choice."

Turning the ignition off in a swift movement, Four climbs out of his car before stepping onto the pathway to pick me up. In return, I begin swarming around in his arms with strong protestation and a strong kick.

By the time I am finally strapped into my car seat, I hold a tight scold on my face and a fist clenched tightly by my side. I suppose you could say the tension between Four and I at the moment is unreal. Not a word was shed during the entire car ride, if that wasn't bad enough, it would only get worse by the time we'd reach Christina's apartment.

"Was that really necessary Four?" I grumble as we have to take the never ending stairs to Chris' floor. My luck seems to be only thinning out.

"I could ask you the same question Tris." He spits out angrily.

"So you're mad at me?"

With no reply we continue our journey up the stairs in silence. Four seems to notice that I'm upset because his rough expression immediately softens. Before we reach the top of the stairs he reaches out to grab my, stopping me midway.

"I don't need any more lectures Four." I mumble, before suddenly becoming more interested in the spots on the floor.

Four releases an awkward cough before reaching out to lift my face up. Blood rushes to my cheeks as I think about the close proximity between the two of us.

"I'm not angry at you Tris; I just don't want to see you get hurt." He reaches out to me before thinking otherwise.

_Thoughts of confusion erupt like a volcano in my mind. What just happened there? Did I nearly just kiss Four? For all I knew, he hated my guts… Yet he also happens to be my saviour whenever I'm in trouble._

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this short update! I know it's not my best work, however this chapter more or less serves the purpose of being a simple filler chapter, therefore things will hopefully progress a lot more in the future chapters. Thank you all for your amazing support and I'd like to hopefully reach a small review goal of 75 reviews! I hope you all have a lovely week!**

**~Madi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guy so this is quite a delayed chapter however the good news is that I'm now on school holidays which means I should hopefully be able to upload more frequently. I was a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews and support with the past chapter however I hope you all continue with your support anyway. As always I hope you all continue to read and support this story and be sure to leave feedback whether it may be positive or constructive criticism! On that note though, my review goal for this chapter is to receive roughly 4 to 6 reviews! If I exceed this goal quickly I will try and have a new update up within a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners.**

**Previously…**

_"__I'm not angry at you Tris; I just don't want to see you get hurt." He reaches out towards me before somewhat contemplating otherwise. _

_Thoughts of confusion erupt like a volcano in my mind. What just happened there? Did I nearly just kiss Four? For all I knew, he hated my guts… Yet he also happens to be my savior whenever I'm in trouble._

**-Page Break-**

The final walk of shame towards Christina's apartment was incredibly tense so to speak. I had never felt more embarrassed, ashamed or belittled in my entire life or for quite some time, I suppose. Releasing a breathless sigh my thoughts and judgements remained clouded by the excessive amounts of drugs the hospital gave me, I'm not complaining though. In fact I long for the familiar rush I felt in my "crazier" days, the days I'd wake up with no knowledge of past days let alone weeks at times. Tucking a loose piece of blonde hair behind my ear, I immediately straightened before shrugging the harsh thoughts away. I have come _way _too far to just give it all up for one silly mistake, for one silly night.

Standing with my hands clutched tightly in my pockets I dreaded the endless lectures I was unfortunately about to endure and suffer. It was moments like these that I'd love to just give it all up or to run to the unknown. Funnily enough, I'd much rather go through hell then hear the actual truth. It's not as if it scares me at all, just more or less reminds me of all the foolish mistakes that I've made in my short life.

"Tris Prior wha-"

"Save it for _another time_ Christina, she's clearly realized her mistakes and she's clearly been through enough. Save it for another time or _don't_ say it at all." Four says as he cuts Christina off.

With those words I single handily walked towards the awaiting guest bedroom. I'd much rather save a Four and Christina smack down for another time. Brushing my fingers through my hair I reflect on my day. What have I just done? Making my way to the window I rest my tensed hands in my lap as I listen to the rebounding voices. Once again I've managed to cause more drama and more "mess" as I like to call it. Mission accomplished, job well done Tris…

**-Page Break-  
**The night eventually wears on and I'm grateful for the space and quiet I have now received from Christina and Four. It makes this all much easier to process and comprehend. Pacing around the room I came up with a simple conclusion. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay trapped in a room whilst being babysat by my best friend, there is no way that I'm going to allow myself to come so close to losing myself. Then lastly, there is no way I'm going to allow myself to experience another moment of weakness once again. I'm Tris Prior and after all I am destined to be: strong, brave and selfless…

Glancing to the clock to my right, it clearly displays the time which is 9:30. Knowing Christina she'll probably be in her room now carrying out her little beauty regime and Four by now would of left to ensure he's on time to work tomorrow, bright and early. Now is my time to a make a break for it. Where I'll be going is still undecided but all I know is that I need to get out of this place. Shrugging on my coat and holding my boots I quietly open the bedroom door whilst taking a peek to seem if the hallway is clear. It looks to be about right, so I choose to venture on. Leaning tightly against the wall I move in the direction of the living room which also so happens to be my main ticket out of here. Anyone who would see me at this moment would probably think that I'm getting a little too friendly with the wall, but desperate times calls for desperate measures I suppose.

"Tris… What are you doing?" A voice behind me whispers, almost sending me falling into an oncoming table.

"Shit" I whisper under my breath in the process of spinning around.

Motioning with my finger to my lips, I reply in a similar hushed volume, "Not here Four, We both know I can't let Christina find me."

"You don't have to worry about that. She invited Will over and they're _doing_ some things I'd much rather not describe let alone relive in her bedrooms. _In other words, the coast is clear_."

"Maybe try being a little easier on the information Four?" I say as I cringe at the mental image of Christina and Will. Best friend or not, nobody wants to imagine _that_.

**-Page Break-**

"Okay now you can spill your little plans from earlier." Four states, as we sit in a heated coffee shop not far from the apartment complex.

"I wanted to leave."

"No really Tris, I thought you were trying to sneak out just for the fun of it." He replies sarcastically.

"Gosh Four, didn't know you had that much sass in you."

"Tris." He warns.

"_Fine_, I wanted to stop causing more issues and get the hell out of that place. I don't need to be babysat Four, I'm 22 for goodness sake. There I said it, is that good enough for you?"

"It's not a matter of people babysitting you Tris, it's a matter of being concerned for you and it's making sure you don't make another irrational decision. I'm not sure if you've forgotten this or that you're ignoring this fact, but you aren't bulletproof Tris. Everyone is worried about you Tris; your friends are worried about you. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Well maybe it's because I don't need all your help, maybe it's because I'm fully grown woman now and don't need my friends acting as if they are my guardian or something. Besides I was perfectly fine before that."

"I may not know your full story Tris but what I do know is that something bad happened to you before you met Christina and it changed you. I can see it in her eyes when she's talking to you and I can tell that you've put your walls up pretty damn high. Christina only wants the best for you and I know you can see that too but you're struggling to accept that. You need to eventually let someone else in and you need to at least tell somebody Tris. Don't make the same mistake I did; don't let it get too far." He finishes with a sad smile.

A silence drops between the two of us as we sit in the empty coffee shop. How am I supposed to respond to that?

"If only it was that easy Four." I reply as I stand up from my chair, a small trail of tears trickle down my cheek. Trust me if it was that easy to tell someone, I would of done it years ago.

"When you decide to tell someone Tris, I'll be waiting."

"I guess I'll take that into consideration then, Four." Shutting the door behind me I decide to return to Christina's apartment. Perhaps this time it will be different and perhaps this time I won't run.

**-Page Break-**

Timidly knocking on Christina's apartment door I honestly hope it's not too late. What if she's still angry at me? What if she decides she doesn't want to be my best friend? I know for one that I've been lacking in the friendship department lately and I know for sure that I haven't exactly been the 'ideal' best friend lately. Rubbing my fidgeting hands together I feel my heart drop in response to the opening of the door. _Everything will be okay Tris;_ I try to mentally reassure myself.

"Tris," She cries in relief, enveloping me into a comforting hug. For the first time in a very long time, I do allow myself to be comforted and I do allow myself to express my emotions.

"We were so worried about you Tris, I was so close to calling the police when I checked on you and you weren't there. I'm just grateful you're safe."

"What do you mean by 'we' Christina?" Curiously I unwrap myself from Christina's embrace to scope out the rest of the apartment.

"By 'we' I mean your friends Tris, the people who would do anything for you despite only meeting you. That's what true friendship is Tris." She steps to the side before motioning to the people crowding her living room.

"You guys have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much." I manage to say before I am engulfed into a bundle of arms. Never have I ever felt such a strong sense of belonging before. If this is what my life has turned to now, I sure hope it stays this way.

_"__Owning our story can be hard but not nearly as difficult as spending our lives running from it. Embracing our vulnerabilities is risky but not nearly as dangerous as giving up on love and belonging and joy—the experiences that make us the most vulnerable. Only when we are brave enough to explore the darkness will we discover the infinite power of our light." -_Brené Brown

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to leave a little review with what you liked about this chapter, what could be improved and even what you'd like to see! On that note, the chapter goal is to receive 4 to 6 reviews for this chapter.**

**Best wishes and I hope you all have a lovely day,**

**~Madi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well guys it has been an incredibly long time and I literally can't even believe how long I've taken to update this story. Ironically, I had told a lot of you guys that I'd be updating a lot in the Christmas holidays. But as we all know from personal experience, nothing goes to plan and things tend to change. This chapter is a chapter that I had partially done and sitting on my laptop for practically months. It's more of a filler chapter of sorts and I hope you guys find it alright. I sincerely apologize for practically abandoning you all, even after I've received so much support for this story. The good news though, is that I'm now on my 2 week break for Easter and I'm pushing myself to get back into some good habits for uploading chapters. As per usual, thank you ALL for your amazing support because I'm currently sitting on roughly 84 reviews and over 150 followers! (That's outstanding guys and I honestly can't thank you enough) Be sure to leave reviews or messages with any suggestions which you'd like to see in the story and also any feedback as to how I can improve it.**

**I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Our Moment, Our Chance: Chapter 6**

_Previously…_

_You guys have no idea what this means to me. Thank you so much." I manage to say before I am engulfed into a bundle of arms. Never have I ever felt such a strong sense of belonging before. If this is what my life has turned to now, I sure hope it stays this way._

_"Owning our story can be hard but not nearly as difficult as spending our lives running from it. Embracing our vulnerabilities is risky but not nearly as dangerous as giving up on love and belonging and joy—the experiences that make us the most vulnerable. Only when we are brave enough to explore the darkness will we discover the infinite power of our light."_

* * *

The next morning I'm greeted with the delicious, mouth-watering aromas of bacon, pancakes and waffles. Not to forget the rather disturbing appearance of Uriah's feet nestling right next to my face. Just the view I'd love to wake up to every morning… Right?

Shoving Uriah's revolting feet and body as far as away from me as possible, I stand up before taking a moment to stretch my tense muscles. As I survey the rest of the room I can't help but crack up at the sight of most of my friends lying around in the similarly, uncomfortable sleep positions. Some of which I don't dare question though, especially Zeke and Uriah, who are now laying much too close to each other for what's known as a little bit of, "brotherly love". Yeah... I don't think Marlene and Shauna will be too impressed when they wake up and find their boyfriends curled up and wrapped up in one another's embrace.

On the other hand, Will and Christina seem to be nowhere in sight, and from what I presume, Will seems to be the one cooking. A small fact which I know from personal experience is that there is no way Christina can cook. In fact she struggles to boil water at times or even use the house hold microwave. I will never forget the time she nearly set the microwave alight by cooking a quiche with the wrong instructions, whilst it was still wrapped up in the aluminium packaging. Note to self; do keep Christina away from all appliances.

"Morning you two," I say, announcing my presence in the dimly lit kitchen. Apparently not soon enough either, in fact the two lovebirds jump apart from each other almost colliding into the marble benches behind them.

"Umm I hope I'm not interrupting anything… Oh and I really hope that you're not contaminating that bacon with your saliva, Will. That would just be tragic!" I joke whilst trying to ignore the heat rushing to my own cheeks.

"Uhh yeah- I better go wake everyone else up." Will replies, still clearly embarrassed as he makes his exit from the kitchen.

"Really Christina? You were practically doing it in the kitchen."

"Trust me when I say this Tris, but we've done a lot more than that, in much worse off places before." She states seriously as she nudges me playfully in the side.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure everyone knows that." I reply, as I begin to serve up the remaining food onto plates. I'm never usually a morning person in general, but there is no way that I'd miss or skip food as yummy as this. My remedy to morning wake ups or anything really is a minimum of two good cups of coffee.

Just as I'm setting out the final set of knives and forks on the table a high pitched scream erupts from the living room, followed quickly by the burst of light which could only be from one thing – a phone camera.

"Christina if you take one more photo, I swear to the dauntless cake gods that I will kill you... Will, man do something about her!"

"Wait – you're siding with her?! Marlene, Shauna do something." Uriah's cries of desperation were seemingly going unheard through the intense bursts of laughter.

"These photos are going on Facebook and Instagram boys, so you might as well deal with it now." Christina states simply.

"Christina you are an evil person and I will get you back for this." Uriah and Zeke declare as they glance towards the kitchen to their right.

There was a small thread of silence between them all before realization settled and the fight for survival (food) commenced. Pounding footsteps, kicking, shoving and screaming occurred within the mad rush. I simply took my place with a chuckle and grin. I was lucky enough to be able to take first dibs on the mouth-watering food, which lay along the stretch of the breakfast bar in front of me.

"Tris Prior, stop right there! Do not move any closer to that Dauntless cake, I mean it." Uriah warned me, with complete seriousness evident in not only his tone, but expression.

I wasn't sure what to think of Uriah's warning, so in return I simply took the biggest slice of Dauntless cake that I knew I could manage and continued on with my breakfast. Uriah gave me a sharp and painful look, before he himself grabbed what was left of the chocolate Dauntless cake. Everyone else seemed to follow suit, clearly starving after the mad dash for food.

"How are you feeling today Tris?" Shauna questions as she reaches for another pancake.

As I try and gather a suitable answer for Shauna's question, the doorbell rings and alerts us all of someone's presence. Christina and Will being closest to the door both opt to go together. Luckily I get to buy enough time to come up with some decent conclusion.

After the whole incident with Peter, I had spent a lot of time blaming myself for the events which took place. The honest truth is that I have no clue how to protect myself… My parents before they had been ripped away from me were always kind, selfless people who never believed in any form of violence. They always seemed to see the world in a much happier state, which is something I had always respected them for. I guess reality soon kicked in, and by kicked in, I mean a hard slap on the face. Look where it has led me now, a person that is usually taken for granted or advantage of. I guess now can be the time that I do something fresh for myself.

"Tris?"

"Earth to Tris prior?" Shauna's gentle voice pulls me out of my own thoughts.

I release a dry chuckle before replying, "Well I have been worse, but I am getting better thanks to you guys. Besides, I'm thinking of starting self-defense classes to prepare myself."

"Self-defense classes? Oh my gosh Tris! All of us girls can take the class together." Christina practically squeals as she proposes the idea.

"I'm up for it." Both Shauna and Marlene reply in unison.

"Well there's no way that I'm letting Shauna go to some self-defense class without me, so you can count me in" Zeke states, wrapping an arm around Shauna's chair as she rolls her eyes.

"Same applies for Marlene and me."

"I guess I'll be coming for Christina then." Will mutters as Christina cheers.

"Now that leaves Tris with Four, see isn't that perfect?"

"What did you try and sign me up for this time Christina?" Four questions, as we all turn to acknowledge his presence. So it was him at the door…

"Tris wants to take a self-defense class, so we're all joining to support her. Since practically all of us are couples, we need you to be Tris' partner." Christina states, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm guessing I don't get a say in this whatsoever?"

I try and tell Four that he doesn't have to agree with this, but Christina and her loud voice interjects before I can finish my sentence.

'"Four you-"

"You guessed right Four and I'm glad we're on the same page!" Christina finishes with an annoying smile.

I flash Four an apologetic look, which he replies to with a small smile. I guess he doesn't seem to mind as much as I thought he would. Well it looks like I'm definitely taking that self-defense class, so let me just imagine how exciting that will be.

I'd like to think that maybe these classes will help me feel better about myself and show me what true bravery and courage is. I know it may seem like a lot to ask for, but I can't help but feel as if this is a new, clean start for me in a way. Perhaps Four was right about needing to trust people more, and perhaps Four was right about putting my walls too high up. I guess it takes that one, true person to destroy them and I guess I'm still waiting to find them…

"Your perspective on life comes from the cage you were held captive in." -Shannon L. Alder

* * *

**Author's Note: So here was Chapter 6, which is once again more of a slower paced, filler chapter. Next chapter is where the first self defense class will take place, so things will definitely start to speed up. Thank you all for hanging in with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Best wishes and Happy (Early) Easter!**

_**~Madi**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Yikes! I'm actually really embarrassed to point out the fact that I have not updated my story in less than half a year. If I'm perfectly honest I legit had no clue it had been so long, but thankfully I have full control over my personal laptop which will hopefully lead to more updates. I stumbled upon the Divergent section of fanfiction again which completely inspired me to continue writing this story, so I do hope you enjoy this chapter and be sure to let me know any of your thoughts on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent; all rights go to their respectful owner!**

_Previously…_

_I'd like to think that maybe these classes will help me feel better about myself and show me what true bravery and courage is. I know it may seem like a lot to ask for, but I can't help but feel as if this is a new, clean start for me in a way. Perhaps Four was right about needing to trust people more, and perhaps Four was right about putting my walls too high up. I guess it takes that one, true person to destroy them and I guess I'm still waiting to find them…_

_"Your perspective on life comes from the cage you were held captive in". _-Shannon L. Alder

I released a not so subtle groan as the girls and I walked through an onslaught of clothing stores. You'd think that by now I would have devised a plan to escape such attacks, well at least I would have hoped so. The self-defence classes start tomorrow at a gym located just down the road from _Dauntless Delights _and I'm honestly not too sure how things will turn out. Regardless though, I'm at least grateful to have Christina and my new found friends by my side in support.

"So Tris… You and Four, huh?" Marlene teased, searching through the racks of Lorna Jane merchandise.

"Four and I are nothing." I reply, not wasting another breath. I do look towards Christina however, pleading her to not fall into that trap.

Christina seems to contemplate her decision before responding and attempting to change the topic, "That reminds me! We need to definitely test out that new frozen yogurt place that opened up in the food court."

I turned to Christina with a grateful smile as we continued to scour through the endless clothing racks. Apparently signing up for these defence classes gives us another opportunity to go shopping. In other words, why not kick ass and look good whilst doing it?

**-Page Break-**

Hours had passed, yet the other girls were still not apparently set for tomorrow's class. I still can't figure out how that works though, I mean we've practically been to every store in the mall and I highly doubt that the girls will be able to carry anymore bags. I shrugged at that conclusion before returning the attention to my phone screen.

Scrolling through my Instagram feed I made note of checking the photos from yesterday's exciting morning. I released an immense chuckle at the sight of a lot of the photos, particularly the ones which involved Zeke and Uriah. I impatiently tapped my foot as I waited for the girls to purchase their items. Thankfully my phone vibrated, alerting me of a new text message. On the other hand, it did leave me feeling a bit unsettled at the sight of an unknown number which graced my screen.

_Unknown Number_: If only you knew how perfect we are for each other Tris.

Without sparing a single thought I deleted the message. It was either Peter trying to intimidate me or some random trying to troll me, regardless I decided to pitch it as a one off. Plastering a fake smile I gathered my bags and decided to just meet up with Christina and the other girls at the store they were currently in. My skin prickled as I walked towards the store and I couldn't help but feel as if there was a pair of eyes tracing my every move.

"Are you ready to get some food?" I questioned, eyeing the new bags which seemed to pile on top of the rest.

"Yeah, definitely. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Christina complained with a groan. Her eyes met mine however and in a discreet way she asked me if I was okay.

With another fabricated smile I nodded, however the all too familiar vibration of my phone made my smile even tighter. If I was to be perfectly honestly I could not wait to just get home and curl up with my Netflix. Some would say that I'm just technically hiding from my problems, however I justify it as pure laziness. Besides I was _supposed_ to be resting for my wrist and ankle injuries, but then again, when did I ever follow orders so easily?

**-Page Break-**

We returned to Christina's apartment later that night and I was completely thankful to finally have some alone time away from all the drama. I hadn't checked my phone since the discovery of the unknown number and I wasn't too sure what to expect whenever I decide to check it again. With a deep breath I reached forward to grab my phone from the bed side table. Based on the notifications on my lock screen this was definitely not a one off, yet I still had no clue what to do in these kind of situations. If I told Christina she'd make sure I would never leave house, so telling anyone else was also a definite no go.

Sliding through the text messages I couldn't help but feel a sickening feel wash over. If I thought the text message earlier was just a little strange, these ones without a doubt reached new extremes. I'd never find myself having a stalker, in fact I'm almost positive that I'd be the last person to have that kind of unwanted attention.

_Unknown Number_: You look as perfect as always Tris and I cannot wait to make you mine.

_Unknown Number_: Why the sad face Tris? Deep down you're excited to find out who I am, but I am afraid I can't reveal that information to you just _yet_.

The most recent text message almost made me jump from my bed. Based on the time stamp it was sent practically seconds after I checked my text messages. Before I could even attempt to formulate some kind of plan to figure this out I was interrupted by gentle knocking on the door.

"Tris are you okay?" The deepness of the voice almost immediately gave away the identity of the person and I had to try and console my displeasure as I opened the bedroom door.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" Brushing a hand through my blonde locks I tried to conceal my sleepiness and minor anxiety.

"Oh… Well Christina just ordered pizza and wanted me to check up on you. Are you sure you're okay? You just look a bit troubled." Four questioned, his eyes observing me carefully.

"I swear I'm fine, just pretty tired from all that pointless shopping." I shrugged, beginning to step out of the room.

Before I could move any further I felt Four grasp my wrist with a look of concern. His fingers traced the array of colourful bruises which enclosed my left wrist. His eyes then travelled towards my right ankle which was wrapped in a bandage support.

"Everything okay Dr Four?" I teased in an attempt to try and relieve some of the unwanted attention from myself.

"Make sure you take it easy tomorrow Tris, don't want you injuring yourself anymore. I really mean that too Tris. If I see any hint of pain I will make you take a break myself."

I always found it incredibly difficult to take Four seriously in these kind of situations and thankfully my laughter did not get the better of me this time round. I quickly nodded in reply to his warning, with my lips quivering as I attempted to contain any hint of humour. We stood together in awkward silence for a moment before I decided to make an escape to the kitchen.

"Look who decided to join us 10 years later!" Zeke teased, patting my back in a brotherly manner.

"Yeah, yeah. Wouldn't want to miss out on all of this fun!" I sarcastically replied. I did make note of eyeing all the different board games which were spread out across the room. Please tell me I did not just see a game of Twister…

"Well since the pizza is running late, let the games begins!" Uriah declared, practically running towards the setup of twister.

**-Page Break-**

15 minutes later and I'm practically left in one of the most awkward position between Four and Shauna. At least my flexibility counts towards something I suppose, but I'd much rather die than remain in this position. I do find it pretty ironic that I managed to get so far in this game, especially considering my injuries.

"Left foot yellow." Uriah called, whilst the others were placing bets on the winners, especially against Four.

I stretched my foot and ignored the pressure which was rising on my left wrist. I felt Four's breath tickling my neck and I almost had to scream. Out of all the people to be stuck with in the finals, it just so happened to include Four.

"I can tell you're in pain Tris, I think it's time for you to take a break." Four whispered in a knowing tone.

"Four stop trying to mess me up!" I replied, grasping the attention of practically everyone in the room.

"Okay I'm done!" Shauna screams, her body caving to the pressure and collapsing on the mat. Her sudden movement sent both Four and I off balance.

"Looks like it's just Four and Tris, who will be declared our Twister champ?!" Uriah announced, much like a game show host.

"Right foot red."

I almost screamed in disapproval when that command was called. I swear that this was rigged to put me in one of the most awkward positions with Four. Twisting my body underneath Four's I felt a substantial amount of heat rise to my cheeks. In fact, I could practically feel the heat radiating from his incredibly toned body above me.

"And… we have a winner!" Uriah declared for the final time, with an eruption of screaming and shouting following suit.

**Author's Note: Now that's a wrap for chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed this slightly tense but playful chapter and I also hope you don't hate me ****_too _****much for all the neglect that I've given this story.**

**\- Madi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So it's definitely been ages and I'm not even going to both to excuse my lack of updates. School partnered with work and a lack of interest are the keys reasons for me not publishing, however it must be noted that I've had a Chapter 8 document on my laptop for over a year! It's honestly so strange to read over my old writing and work on this account, especially considering the fact I posted this story roughly two years ago, which means my writing has hopefully matured since then. Whether I continue updating this story at all is completely undecided, I guess we'll just see where this goes and take it one chapter at a time. As per usual, I thank each and every one of you dedicated readers for your continued support and I hope to hear from you all in the mean time!**

**Disclaimer: **_**As per usual, I do not own Divergent and all rights go to their respective owners.**_

* * *

_Previously…_

_Twisting my body underneath Four's I felt a substantial amount of heat rise to my cheeks. In fact, I could practically feel the heat radiating from his incredibly toned body above me._

"_And… we have a winner!" Uriah declared for the final time, with an eruption of screaming and shouting following suit.  
_

* * *

My small frame begun to tremble much like an earth quake as I tried to regain control of my body. My hands were practically white and I honestly had no clue if I was going to be able to hold on for any longer. This definitely had to be one of the most intense game of Twister I had ever experienced. My eyes drifted to the man towering above me who seemed to be in a similar state of discomfort. His face was enclosed by a blanket of concentration, which I honestly thought was quite adorable and perhaps just a tad bit sexy.

I felt as if I was going through a matter of motions, almost as if I was emotionally absent from my own body. My eyes were set on the prize and I was sure as hell going to do everything in my power to win. In the corner I noted a tiny bit of motion and shaking from my opponent, yet there was still an inch of doubt lingering in the back of my mind.

A scream from Christina signalled the change in the turn of events, and within a matter of seconds the game came to a shocking conclusion. Surprisingly I was not the first to fall and I couldn't help but feel a great deal of satisfaction. Four's arms had eventually cave and I felt him crash onto me in a surprisingly painless manner. However it was the smirk and glimmer in Four's eyes which lead me to the belief that his loss was in fact intentional.

"Yes Tris! That's my girl, I knew you could kick number boy's ass!" Christina screamed, dragging me to my feet with ease.

"Four, Dude what just happened there? How did you just lose that?!" Zeke exclaimed, smacking Four on the back, to which he replied to with a shrug.

I don't quite know what game Four was playing at, so I'd just have to discuss it with Christina later. I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned to check the time, however before doing so I felt a small paper plane smack into my head. Inspection of the paper identified it as being Monopoly money, giving me all the more reason to escape the craziness. Before I could have any further comments the doorbell rung signalling the delivery of the pizza. Saved from the torture of Monopoly I suppose, or at least for now.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

I pulled on my fluorescent Nike runners with haste as it appeared that I was already on the verge of arriving late to my first self-defence class. I flipped my hair and pulled it into a tight pony tail before quickly glancing at my appearance in the mirror. I wasn't one to admire myself in the mirror often, however sometimes I couldn't help but sneak those hidden glances in the mirror.

I gathered my duffel bag before sliding my phone into an empty pocket with ease. I had five minutes to make it to that gym, and based on the eruption of horns and cursing from the traffic, I'd have to get there on foot.

My feet erupted on the pavement as I sped up through the enormous crowds of hustling people. I ignored the pulsing pain in my ankle as I had no other choice but get to the venue by foot. I could tell by the expressions of those that I accidentally bumped into that they thought I was a complete lunatic; however, my care factor was at an all-time low.

After a few moments, I was able to identify the warehouse styled gym which clearly stood out amongst the newer and modern buildings. Upon reaching the entrance my phone rung with Christina lighting up the caller ID. I took a moment to regain my posture and breath, before eventually answering the phone call.

"Tris, where the hell are you? Everyone is already here and we're just waiting for you to arrive." Christina questioned, with her voice being laced with a hint of concern.

"I'm sorry Christina, I'm about to enter the building now." I replied, before pushing the glass doors open with ease.

I quickly checked in with the receptionist before self-navigating through the industrialized warehouse gym. Needless to say, I have never quite seen a gym like this before, which only fueled the curiosity which lingered with each step.

* * *

Walking up the industrialized stairs, I felt the unwelcoming presence of nerve settling in the pit of my stomach. Ever since the attack from Peter, I had honestly not been myself – Peter had exposed my weaknesses, made me a victim and exploited my sense of security. These self-defense classes were practically a stepping stone in the journey of getting my life back on track, which was all the more daunting and well beyond my comfort zone.

"Tris! It took you long enough" Uriah yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I really had to give it to Uriah for changing my mood almost instantly.

"Yeah, yeah Uriah. I bet you missed me though!" I fired back, before grabbing my water bottle and standing with the rest of the group.

We were quite the group, as we stood on the mats awaiting the instructions and presence of our instructor Amar – who we had later learned to be of acquaintance with Four. I was already doubting the decision that I would be partnered up with Four – whether it may be his clear expression of boredom or the fact he would rather be any place but here. That didn't seem to last too long, considering the fact we were all drawn to the clapping of a young man.

"I'm glad you all appear to be here now," He started, eyeing me with a playful glare. "My name is Amar and I will be your instructor for as long I deem it's necessary. I aim to teach you the skills you need to defend yourself and those who hold importance to you – whilst also teaching you the basis of self-discipline. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask, because I promise you that I don't bite, or at least not too much. Shall we?"

We each observed his moments as he took us through the range of circuits set up across the room, often requesting the assistance of Four for the demonstrations. It was clear that both Amar and Four knew what they were doing – whilst it was also clear that Four was quite familiar with these circuits. We resumed our positions at our own stations, whilst we each focused on the large digitalised timer projected against a back wall, alerting us of the time which would remain for each station.

"Don't push yourself too hard Tris. Need I remind you that you're still recovering from your injuries". Four muttered, as he observed me hitting the punching bag.

I honestly felt weak as I attempted to hit the bag, especially considering the fact it barely moved the slightest from its original position. I expelled a groan of frustration as I hit the bag once again, with that night on constant replay in my head.

"I do hope you realise that if you keep hitting that bag like that, it will end up going absolutely nowhere." Four stated, with his solid frame pressing against my own.

"Well hope about you put all that talking aside and show me how it's done Four." I responded, with clear frustration evident in my tone.

With a couple minutes remaining at the station, Four walked me through the basics and the best way to gain the most power and momentum with my tiny build. I couldn't help but acknowledge how easily his hands fit around my body and the unmistakable cologne which lingered with every touch. Putting up with all this direct contact was seemingly impossible, so I really had no clue how I was going to survive for the remainder of the hour.

"_If you carry joy in your heart, you can heal any moment." _\- Carlos Santana.

* * *

**Author's Note: This update is quite an unexpected surprise in all honesty! Let me know your thoughts, critiques and any suggestions for later chapters!**

**\- Madi**


End file.
